pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetrorchid
This plant is a contestant for the New Years Contest. |flavor text = Little did you know, Tetrorchid was a minority in Neighborville. Many people called him Chinese, due to his capablities of speaking Chinese. "No. 'Zhù dàjiā xīnnián kuàilè!' means 'Happy new year, everyone!' And, you're racist if you're straight up saying I'm Chinese."}} Tetrorchid is a plant created by . It was made as the premium of Chinese New Year event. He made his first debut on PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, then appeared again in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as an Event plant. Overview Tetrorchid's name is based on Orchid, a diverse and widespread family of flowering plants, with blooms that are often colourful and fragrant, commonly known as the orchid family, and Tetra, a numerical prefix that refers to four. Tetrorchid is a portmanteau of Tetra, and Orchid. In Tetrorchid's costume, there's a headband showing the word "新的一年，新的我.", which means, "New Year, New Me." The basic phrase to describe a person on New Years, so a person can do that year better. There's also Fireworks, which is mostly used in New Year's Celebration. Gameplay-wise, He shoots small petals at the zombies, dealing 1 NDS each. And, shoots twice, similar to Red Stinger. Once the zombies are close, he will deploy one of his big petals up to 4 times before he's vulnerable to be eaten, because he bounces the zombies away up to 3 tiles. The huge petals deals 17.5 NDS to each zombie in the lane at Level 1. Statistic-wise, He has the typical health of 4 bites of health, he deals the normal health of 1 normal damage shots, and deals 17.5 NDS of damage for the big petals when they're deployed. He also has 17 seconds of recharge, or 9 seconds of recharge at the start, and he costed 175 suns. Plant Food Ability His Plant Food ability allows him to shoots bright 30 pink petals instead of the usual purple petal, dealing 4.5 NDS each petal, and the petal ignores armor. The Plant Food also allows him to recover his petals. But when costumed, his fireworks didn't recovered. Appearances Notable Appearances He appears in the PvZ : The Plants' Rescue's Chinese New Year Event of 2018 Promotional Artwork, along with White Radish, Fire Gourd, Heavenly Peach, Agave, Kiwifruit, Anthurium, Horse Bean Commando, and Vortex Loquat, with some additional Chinese Zombies in Kongfu World. Strategy When used, he could be used in front, due to his capabilities to bounce back zombies, before he deploys his large petal. He's also useful for dealing waves of huge damage by placing it in front of a zombie on purpose, so you can make them not bite him, and deploys one of his huge petals. When costumed, he can deploy one of the two fireworks first before deploying the huge petals, and those fireworks dealing the same damage, could be powerful enough to stop zombies from moving, due to the firework projectile's ability to stun zombies and push them. He could be healed by Wall-nut First Aid, as stated on the trivia, even though he's an offensive plant. This could be used to refill his powerful projectiles. With capabilities of getting healed by Wall-nut First Aid, and capable to bounce back zombies, it could be assumed that Tetrorchid is both offensive and defensive plant. Surbuban Almanac Entry Levelling Up PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Note * The damage on the levelling table is meant for normal small petal attack. Gallery Tetrorchid.png|Tetrorchid HD. TetrorchidCostumed.png|Tetrorchid HD Costumed. TetrorchidLawn.png|Tetrorchid on lawn. TetrorchidLawn2.png|Tetrorchid on premium tile. TetrorchidLawn3.png|Costumed Tetrorchid on lawn. TetrorchidLawn4.png|Costumed Tetrorchid on premium tile. TetrorchidSeed.png|Tetrorchid's seed packet. TetrorchidSeed2.png|Tetrorchid's seed packet (w/ cost). PvZTPRChinese2018.png|Chinese New Year's Teaser Image. Trivia * Tetrorchid is known to be paired with Florachnid, as shown on Floraqnid's Reveal Teaser Image. ** It could be just because both are based on flowers, and both are male. *** Coincidentally, they both cost 255 Gems in the store. * Tetrorchid is the first plant that has chinese words in the entry, but isn't a Chinese exclusive plant. * Even though he's not a defensive plant, he's able to degrade. ** Surprisingly, Wall-nut First Aid worked on him, allowing him to regain his petals and makes him hold the two fireworks again. * Tetrorchid was meant to have even more racist jokes in the almanac than the current version, but it would be considered offensive. * Tetrorchid is the first nerfed plant. * He's the 37th plant made by , in terms of pages. Other Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Defensive Attacking Plants Category:Male Plant Category:Male Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Sluggish recharge plants